The Name of the Game
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: Sokka receives some disturbing news just as he sets out with the Avatar. Slash meaning m/m.
1. Chapter 1

The Name of the Game

By Ammie Hawk

Summary: Sokka receives some disturbing news just as he sets out with the Avatar. Slash meaning m/m.

AN: I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it. But here's my unrepentant apology. I just go where the muses take me. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy my first attempt at an Avatar fic.

Prologue

After the Fire Nation ship left with the Avatar, the villagers of the Southern Water Tribe began setting their small village to rights. The women and children, all that remained of the once proud village, were rather subdued while they worked, but what more could they do, the Avatar had sacrificed himself to protect them.

Meanwhile, down by the shore, the two children of the chief were doing nothing to help with the restoration. The girl, Katara, stood looking out at the ocean, while her elder brother, Sokka, moved behind her.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka," Katara said angrily. "Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him."

"Katara, I…" Sokka began.

"Why can't you realize he's on our side," she cut him off. "If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him. And…"

"Katara!" he yelled slightly to stop her ranting. "Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?"

He motioned to the canoe he'd been packing. She gasped happily and ran over to him.

"Sokka!" she threw her arms around him in a hug that almost sent both of them into the freezing water.

"Get in," he motioned to the boat again. "We're going to save your boyfriend."

"He's not my…" she protested.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

An old woman walked up behind them. They both turned and looked guiltily into the weathered face of their grandmother.

"You'll need these," she smiled at them as she held out their sleeping bags. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

The siblings weren't quite sure what to make of her actions. They shared a look as the old woman moved closer.

"It's been so long since I've had hope," she continued, "but you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender." She hugged Katara. "And you, my brave warrior," she turned to Sokka, who looked a bit sheepish under the praise, "be nice to your sister." She hugged him too.

"Yeah, okay, Gran," he hugged her back awkwardly.

"Aang is the Avatar," GranGran sighed. "He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now, your destinies are entwined with his."

They shared another look, that sounded a bit foreboding.

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe," Katara pointed out, as they all turned to look at it.

Just then, the large white and brown form of the Avatar's bison crested a nearby hill. He opened his mouth in a friendly roar, as if he'd been listening to their conversation.

"Appa," Katara cried happily.

"You just _love_ taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka grumbled.

"Sokka," his grandmother put her hand on his arm.

He turned to look at her curiously. He paused though, when he actually took the time to truly see her. She looked old. I mean she was old, but she looked older than she ever had before. And there was a deep seated sadness in her eyes that he'd never recalled seeing before.

"GranGran?" he asked concerned.

"Sokka," her hand rose to cup his cheek, as tears pooled in her blue-grey eyes. "My brave, brave boy. This came while you were gone," she pulled a scroll from within her sleeve. "Don't open it now," she shook her head as he made to unroll it. "Wait until you are safely away. Just know that your father and I have and will always love you, and we only did what we thought was best, for everyone. And be extremely careful around the Fire Nation, my son. Go. Save the Avatar, and save the world."

"Okay, GranGran," he nodded.

With that cryptic goodbye, he tucked the scroll inside his parka and ran after his sister. He scrambled up the hind leg of the bison and settled into the large saddle. It took a bit of finagling, but they finally managed to take to the air and chased after the Fire Nation ship.

When they reached the ship, it was obvious that Aang didn't really need rescuing but they helped out anyway. After some amazing waterbending on the Avatar's part, and some questionable techniques on Katara's, they were back in the air and on their way, headed for the North Pole.

Later that night, after they had stopped and made camp, Sokka pulled off his parka, causing the scroll to tumble to the ground. He frowned as he picked it up, having completely forgotten about it in the excitement of the day. Remembering his grandmother's words, he warily unrolled it. He inched closer to the fire to better read the fine script.

 _To Hakoda, Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe,_

 _After careful consideration, we of the Fire Nation have decided to accept your offer of peace._

What?! His mind ground to a screeching halt. His father had offered a peace treaty to the Fire Nation? When had he done this? Wasn't this the same man who left his family and village three years ago to fight the Fire Nation? He shook his head, trying to stop the swirling questions. He went back to the letter, maybe it held some answers.

 _In accordance with your compliance, we expect you to send your son to the Fire Nation, where he will join his betrothed, the crown prince, in service of the Fire Nation Navy._

 _Firelord Ozai_

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he tossed the letter away from him, as if that would make the words untrue.

"Sokka?" his sister looked at him curiously from the other side of the fire, where she'd been talking with Aang. "What's wrong?"

"He sold me!" Sokka said in shock. "He fucking sold me to the Fire Nation like… like a piece of meat!"

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" Katara went over to him, concern etched on her young face.

"Dad…" he motioned vaguely to the discarded letter.

She frowned as she leaned down to pick up the scroll. Her eyes darted over it quickly as she held it up to the light. As she reached the end, she almost dropped it as well.

"But—but—but why would Dad do that?" she shook her head. "There—there has to be some mistake. I mean, it says here you're betrothed to a prince. You're both guys, that's not even possible. Maybe it's Bato playing a horrible joke."

"Maybe," he shook his head.

He didn't tell her about their grandmother's final words to him, but he didn't think she would've said that if it was just a joke. But he didn't have the heart to tell his sister that.

"Well," Aang said, having taken the scroll from Katara and read through it, "it's not uncommon in political marriages. Monk Giatso told me lots of stories of arrangements to strengthen cities or countries. It didn't matter age, or sex, or whether they were both benders or not. It's all politics, really boring. I usually zoned out after that."

"Great," blue eyes rolled in annoyance. "Just what I need. Look, guys, I'm gonna go to sleep. Maybe when I wake up this will all just be a bad dream."

He went over to Appa and grabbed his sleeping bag. The other two watched him sympathetically as he lay down next to the fire. Once they were sure he was asleep, Katara took the scroll back, rolled it up, and tucked it at the bottom of her bag.

"We won't mention this ever again," her clear blue eyes held fire as they bore into the Avatar. "As long as we stay away from the Fire Nation, you'll both be safe. I won't let them take my brother from me, too."

* * *

Ammie: Okay, so Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I'm doing pretty good on my stockpiling for Christmas, so I figured I'd give ya'll a treat. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Name of the Game

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

AN: Okay, so I know it's been forever since I updated this one, but life has been really hectic for me and I just wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to end. Anyway, enough of my excuses…

Chapter 1

Zuko stood at the railing of his ship, watching the harbor come closer and closer as they prepared to make port. As he watched the land get closer, he thought back on the events that led him here. After three long years of searching, he had finally found the Avatar. Only instead of an old man, like he'd been expecting, he had turned out to be just a kid. And somehow, that kid had bested him and his entire crew, with a little help from those Water Tribe peasants.

He took a deep, calming breath. Now was not the time to get worked up about it. He had to keep his wits about him if he was going to navigate this port safely, since it happened to be crawling with Fire Navy ships. He couldn't let anyone here know that he'd found the Avatar, and subsequently let him slip through his fingers. His honor hinged on him capturing the Avatar, and he couldn't, wouldn't, let anyone steal that from him.

When the ship finally docked, he and his uncle disembarked, leaving the crew to see to the repairs. He just hoped that his men knew better than to talk about what happened.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible," he said as they descended the gangplank. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked curiously.

"Don't mention his name on these docks," he rounded on the old man. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

They both turned, surprised, to the obvious eavesdropper. Coming toward them was a man the banished prince recognized as a captain of the Fire Navy and one of his father's zealots.

"Captain Zhao," he crossed his arms over his chest, he'd never liked this man.

"Its Commander now," he said smugly before bowing to his uncle. "And General Iroh, great hero of our Nation."

"Retired General," Iroh returned the bow courteously.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime," Zhao said with much sincerity. "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired," the retired general motioned to the damaged vessel as if that explained everything.

"That's quite a bit of damage," the Commander sounded concerned.

"Yes," Zuko replied, looking quickly down at his uncle before meeting the other's gaze. "You wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened."

His uncle turned to look at him incredulously. The teen had to force his face into a neutral mask. He enjoyed putting the old man on the spot like that.

"Yes, I will do that," Iroh looked down, obviously fishing for the best lie to use. "It was incredible." He then leaned closer and whispered, "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes," he glanced down nervously, his uncle was going to give them away. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really?" Zhao asked dubiously. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go," the prince turned to leave.

"Prince Zuko," his uncle stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "show Commander Zhao your respect." He then turned back to the officer, "We would be honored to join you. You have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growled to himself as the two men headed off in the opposite direction. He released his anger in a short burst of flame from his hands before following after them.

"Oh, and Prince Zuko," Zhao called back over his shoulder, "allow me to congratulate you on your engagement."

"What?" the scarred teen frowned.

"Did the message not reach you yet?" the Commander taunted. "Your father, the Fire Lord, in his wisdom, has accepted a peace treaty with the Southern Water Tribe. The terms of the treaty involve you marrying the Chief's heir."

"I see," gold eyes narrowed in a scowl.

He wanted to press for more details, but he knew that if he did Zhao would hold the information over his head and somehow find a way to use it against him. He would just have to wait and ask his uncle about it later. Right now, he had to keep his head clear to make sure the Commander found out nothing about the Avatar.

Later, in Zhao's quarters, they spun an elaborate tale about what happened to their ship. After that, the Commander had gone into great detail about the plans to take over the world. Zuko countered this, but Zhao told him off.

Then the conversation turned to the Avatar. He denied the Avatar's existence, but apparently his traitorous crew had told Zhao's men everything.

They had no choice after that but to tell the truth. The conniving Commander wanted to keep them from leaving, at least until he was well on his way in pursuit of the Avatar. Zuko, however, wasn't going to allow that and challenged the older man to an Agni Kai, a Firebending duel.

The duel took place at sunset, and while his uncle cautioned against it, he wasn't going to back down, not to Zhao. The fight was intense, but he came out victorious. The Commander tried to pull a cheap shot once his back was turned. However, his uncle intervened and together they headed back to the ship.

Once they were aboard and safely on their way, Zuko called his uncle to his quarters. He also had asked for dinner to be sent as well. Not surprisingly, the two arrived at the same time.

"Uncle," the teen began once their plates were full, "what do you know of this treaty Zhao spoke of? I know you know something, so tell me."

"I don't know anything for sure," Iroh sighed, rubbing his chin, "but I do know that some six years ago, the leader of the Southern Water Tribe approached your grandfather with a proposal for peace. Your grandfather dismissed it out of hand, but your father must have found it and decided to accept it, because I doubt the Water Tribe would've offered a new one."

"Uncle," Zuko snapped, frustrated, "what was the proposal?"

The former general took a deep breath, but knew there was no avoiding the issue, "In exchange for stopping the raids on his village, the leader offered his eldest in marriage to a member of the royal family. The offer was meant for my son, Lu Ten, and he was ready to accept, except, as I said, your grandfather refused. He sent them away, but the attacks on the Southern Water Tribe did stop. Of course, that might have had something to do with Lu Ten leaving to join the siege of Ba Sing Se and directing the Fire Lord's attention there. I thought the treaty had been destroyed. Of course, I was not there for all of this. I received all this information from Lu Ten." He took a moment to fish something out of the pocket of his robe. "My son carried this with him since the meeting, until the day he died."

He handed Zuko a small oil painting of a young boy. It was a rather crude portrait, nothing like those done in the Fire Nation, but he supposed for a backwater place like the Southern Water Tribe it was a masterpiece. The boy couldn't be older than ten when this was made. The first thing that caught his eye was the bright blue of the other's. It was probably just a painter's trick as it was one of the only points of color and meant to draw attention. The next thing he noticed was the darker tone of his skin, which was a bit off putting in its difference from what he was used to, but he guessed it suited the boy. Finally, his eyes were drawn to the single strip of dark brown hair in the center of his head, pulled back into a small tuft of a tail. Overall, he wasn't an unattractive boy, but he was just a child in this picture.

"You said this was made six years ago?" Zuko frowned slightly. "So, he'd be sixteen now?"

"Fifteen," his uncle shook his head. "He was only nine when he was first offered to the Fire Lord. Lu Ten would've married him this year. He would talk about it all the time, when there was down time during the siege. He would always wonder what the boy was like and what type of man he would grow into. He held that boy in about as much fond esteem as he held you."

Gold eyes lowered to the portrait once more. He remembered Lu Ten, and how his cousin always seemed to give him special attention, like he was equal to Azula in the other's eyes, maybe even a bit higher. How could this boy receive the same treatment when he didn't even know him? It was as this thought crossed his mind that something about the picture caught his attention. He recognized this boy from somewhere.

"Wait," his scowl darkened. "This is that Water Tribe peasant. The one who was with the Avatar."

* * *

Ammie: Okay, so know it's rather short, but that's where it wanted to end. Anyway, next chapter will bring the two together... in one way or another. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The Name of the Game

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Nope

AN: Okay, so we've come once again to that time of year again. The time of year where singles everywhere sit around watching others be all lovey dovey, makes me sick… Anyway, in honor of Single's Appreciation Day here's another chapter. (To all of you in happy relationships, please take no offence to my ramblings)

Chapter 2

Aang leapt to the surface of the water and began to run toward the shore. The enormous fin that had startled him in the first place, turned and gave chase. When he finally reached the shore, he continued running and ended up knocking Sokka to the ground. They tumbled together, finally coming to a stop at the base of a tree. Katara sprinted over to make sure they were alright.

"What was that thing?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder as the fin disappeared into the water.

"I don't know," Aang shook his head as he pulled his clothes on.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out," Sokka got up and brushed himself off. "Time to hit the road."

He wasn't sure what exactly happened next as he was grabbed from behind and blindfolded.

"Oof…" he grunted as he was thrown to the ground. "Or we could stay a while…"

He was picked up and marched to where exactly he didn't know. He was then tied to a large pole, and he could feel Aang and Katara on either side of him, even though he could still see nothing.

"You three have some explaining to do," an older male voice said, from in front of him.

"And if you don't answer all our questions," a female quipped, "we're throwing you back into the water with the unagi."

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka yelled angrily.

A moment later, the blindfold was removed. Blue eyes blinked rapidly to the sudden change in lighting. Once his eyes had fully adjusted, he looked around for the ones who had ambushed them, but all he saw were five girls dressed in green; their faces painted white, with red swatches over their eyes; and golden fans tucked into their waistbands.

"Who are you?" he pulled experimentally at the ropes securing him. "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men," one of the girls, with chin length brown hair, stepped forward and raised her fist. " _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second," Sokka scoffed, "there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

"A bunch of girls, huh?" she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a good shake. "The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"No, don't hurt him!" Katara pleaded. "He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

"It's my fault," Aang bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" the old man demanded, pointing at Aang. "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way."

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" the bald monk asked surprised. "I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha!" the old man scoffed. "How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar," Aang admitted.

Everyone shared disbelieving looks.

"That's impossible!" the green clad girl advanced on him. "The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me!" he grinned.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" the old man commanded.

He turned and began walking toward the village. The group of females took up their sightings stance, an open fan in each hand. They advanced slowly on the helpless trio.

"Aang…" Katara said tersely, "do some airbending…"

Aang glanced at the approaching warriors, then, using airbending, broke his bonds and flipped high into the air. As if in slow motion, he floated gracefully down to the ground, amid oohs and aahs from the assembled crowd.

"It's true…" the old man said in amazement, "you are the Avatar."

The monk nodded seriously. Then, realizing he had a captive audience, his look turned mischievous.

"Now… check _this_ out!" he pulled out some marbles and began spinning them between his open palms.

The following morning, after they had been freed and given lodgings for the night, they were given a lavish breakfast of a variety of pastries. Aang and Katara were happily munching away, but Sokka was too caught up in his own thoughts to even think about food.

"Sokka, what's your problem?" Aang asked curiously. "EAT!"

"Not hungry!" he replied petulantly.

"But you're _always_ hungry!" the pair at the table shared a concerned look.

"He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday," his sister cut in smugly.

"They snuck up on me!" he protested, and while yes that did sting his pride, it wasn't what was really on his mind, but they didn't need to know that.

"Right," Katara smirked slightly. "And _then_ they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" he got angrily to his feet and paced the room, gesticulating wildly. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." He began making his way around the table, grabbing various food items along the way. "Who do they think they are anyway?" He shoved a pastry into his mouth and stormed from the room. "Mmm… this is tasty."

The Water Tribe teen made his way outside and headed for the forest at the edge of the village. He plopped down next to a tree and began absently tearing apart the food in his hands, only eating a few pieces every now and then. He wasn't really hungry, he hadn't been lying about that. And truthfully, he wasn't truly upset about being ambushed by a group of girls either. No, what really bugged him was that if he couldn't even fight off a bunch of girls, how was he supposed to protect them from a group of Fire Nation soldiers?

Frankly, that thought alone terrified him. If that happened, not only would they lose the Avatar to the enemy, but Sokka himself would be in danger. He knew Katara had hidden the letter from him, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it all the time. It plagued him all the time, especially in the wee hours of the night when he couldn't sleep. If he was ever caught by the Fire Nation, he would be forced into service of the Fire Navy and would be handed over to the crown prince's pleasure.

Tears stung his eyes at what that would entail. How could his father betray him like that? How could he sell him to the Fire Nation? They were the reason their mother was dead. And the really sad thing was that he couldn't even ask the man about it, because like a coward, the man had run away.

He angrily scrubbed at his eyes and got up, letting the remnants of his breakfast fall to the ground for the birds. He wasn't going to wallow here in self pity. He had to do some training. This latest event just proved he wasn't strong enough. But that wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't be caught unawares next time.

He wandered back toward the village, his stride a bit more determined than before. His steps faltered as he approached the edge of the village, where a small building was nestled at the edge of the trees. He heard the unmistakable sounds of training coming from inside. He detoured in the direction of the door and peeked inside. The group of girls from before was inside, going through a drill of some sort. A grin spread across his face. This was just what he needed.

"Sorry ladies!" he said by way of greeting. "Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson," he didn't really mean it, but it made him feel marginally better as he began stretching. "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout."

"Well," the leader turned to him, "you're in the right place."

He could feel their gazes on him as he continued to stretch.

"Sorry about yesterday," the leader said sincerely. "I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar."

"It's all right," it really wasn't, but he was gonna play it cool. "I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

"I should hope so," her eyes rolled sarcastically. "A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"True," he shrugged. "But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Wow!" she got in his face, her smile mocking. "Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

"Oh… well… I mean… I…" why had he done that?"

"Come on, girls!" she turned to the others. "Wouldn't you like him to show you some moves?"

The girls around the room began giggling and nodded in the affirmative at the suggestion. He looked around nervously for a moment, but then squared his shoulders. He could do this. With a decisive nod, he made his way over to the leader.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there," he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her in the opposite direction, but she didn't budge. "This may be a little tough, but _try_ to block me."

He threw a punch. She blocked it easily with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder, her stance disinterested and confident.

"Heh heh… good," he rubbed his shoulder, flinching slightly. "Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course," she cocked a brow.

"Let's see if you can handle _this_?"

He lunged at her. She caught him under the leg and tossed him backward, toward the door. He landed hard on his butt.

"That does it!" he snarled.

He sprang to his feet and lunged at her again. She grabbed his arm, spun him around, and tied his arm to his foot with his own belt. He stumbled for a moment, before completely losing his balance and landing face first on the floor.

"Anything else you'd like to teach us?" she stood over him, laughing derisively.

Sokka's face flamed in humiliation as the other girls began laughing as well. After a moment, he managed to wrench himself free and stumbled out of the dojo.

It took a while for him to patch up his bruised pride. But once he had, he returned to the dojo and practically begged Suki to train him. He couldn't afford not to get the help, not with the threat of the Fire Nation looming over him.

The attack by the Fire Nation seemed to come out of nowhere. Sokka didn't have time to change out of the uniform Suki had dressed him in, in penance for his earlier arrogance he was sure, but ran out to face them as a proud warrior of Kyoshi. They fought the soldiers, until Aang entered the fray, effectively distracting the leader.

"There's no time to say goodbye," Suki said as she and Sokka hid behind a house.

"What about 'I'm sorry?'" blue eyes locked with brown.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"I treated you like a girl," he sighed, "when I should have treated you like a warrior."

"I am a warrior," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "But I'm a girl, too."

He reached up to touch his cheek, blue eyes wide with surprise, and blushed.

"Now get out of here!" she nudged him away from her. "We'll hold them off."

He nodded as he scrambled to his feet, heading in the opposite direction, where Appa was waiting, as she headed out to the street to continue fighting. He didn't make it to the sky bison, though. As he rounded the corner, something very solid connected hard with his head. Stars danced before his eyes, and just before he lost consciousness he heard a voice above him.

"Take him to the ship. The prince's betrothed belongs with us."

888888

As Appa flew away from Kyoshi Island, Katara looked around in a panic.

"Aang, where's Sokka?" she called frantically.

The Airbender turned and scanned the large saddle as if doing so would produce the teen.

"He's not here," grey eyes widened in surprise. "Katara, I promise we'll circle back once the ship starts heading out. I'm sure he just got caught up in the fight."

It took a while, but Zuko's ship finally started heading out of the bay, and the bald monk turned the sky bison around. They landed in the center of the village where everyone, including the Kyoshi Warriors, were gathered, looking at the devastation around them. Aang and Katara got off Appa and ran over to where the leader of the village was speaking to Suki.

"Suki," the Waterbender grabbed the other girl's arm desperately. "Where's Sokka?"

"I-I sent him back to you," the warrior shook her head. "It was before you took off. He should've been with you."

"No!" Katara fell to her knees, sobbing. "No. They must've taken him! Aang, we have to get him back."

"We will, Katara, I promise," the Avatar put his hands on her shoulder. "But right now, we have to go."

Tears still streaming down her face, she nodded and stumbled to her feet.

"You're right," she took a shuddering breath. "We can catch up with Zuko. Or he'll catch up with us. One way or another, we'll get my brother back."

* * *

Ammie: Okay, so there it is. I know there is a bit of the actual episode in here, and there will continue to be bits and pieces along the way, I'm planning on following the storyline to a degree, but there will be spots where it diverges. Anyway, I had a question for all of you, would you like to see this as MPreg, or should I use a surrogate? I originally planned to use a surrogate, though I'm not sure who I would use, it's between Ty Lee, Suki, and Azula, though Azula is a last resort option, considering she's crazy. Anyway, let me know what you think, and the next chapter will have our two boys actually being in the same place at the same time.


End file.
